Thousand Sunny high
by DaisukiXLove
Summary: Ace and Luffy had been separated when they were younger. Now Ace is 17 years old and Luffy is 14 years old, Luffy has just began high school at Thousand Sunny high, Ace is beginning his Junior year of high school. Once Ace and Luffy meet again, Luffy doesn't remember Ace at all, while Ace remembers everything so clearly. AceXLuffy
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Hello there. This is my first _One Piece_ fan fiction...So enjoy!

I don't mind **criticism**, just please, not a storm, please!

_**P L O T**_

**S **_u __**m**__ m __**a **__r __**y**_

.oo**0**oo**.**

_Ace and Luffy had been separated when they were younger. Now Ace is 17 years old and Luffy is 14 years old, Luffy has just began high school at __**Thousand Sunny **__**high**, Ace is beginning his Junior year of high school. Once Ace and Luffy meet again, Luffy doesn't remember Ace at all, while Ace remembers everything so clearly._

_**Chapter 1 of Thousand Sunny high: **__Introduct__ion_

_**.**__oo__**0**__oo__**.**_

Thousand_ Sunny high only allows the rich and the talented to attend. If you're not both of those things, you may as well be trash to the school. __Of course, before you attend the school, you must go through a try out. The judge __is__ the superintendent, __**Sengoku**__, and the, __other judge is the,__ principle, __**Sakazuki**__, also known as __**Akainu**__. __It is a very strict process to be chosen. First, you must come from a wealthy family, second, you must have __**extreme**__ talent to be able to attend, __third, you must pass the __formidable __entrance test. Which is 50 questions in 25 minutes. If you are capable of passing try outs and the entrance test, then you must keep your grades up. If you are not above a C- then you are expelled__ on the spot__. __Well, I wish you the best of luck, new student._

* * *

Luffy placed his pamphlet onto his coffee table and laid down on his couch, _I hope this school at least has meat,_ Luffy began falling asleep. "Luffy! You're going to be late for school!" An old man yelled, "Huh?" He sat up and began yawning, "Oh, gramps, how're you?" Luffy waved with his right hand and rubbed his eye with his left, "Bastard, you're going to be late for your first day of school!" The old man punched Luffy on the head a few times. "Ow, ow, ow. Gramps, calm down, I was just taking a nap." Luffy's Grandpa responded by hitting him in the stomach several times.

In the car Luffy sat in the back, while his grandfather sat in the front, driving Luffy to school. Luffy's grandfather is _Garp_, he is well known around the school for his _F__ist__ of Love_. He punishes troubled kids by using the fist of love until they shut up, which got him his nick name _Garp the Fist. _He hands out at least 50 detentions everyday, which is why he is feared and respected around the school.

As the car went to a stop, Luffy flew out of his seat, "Oww, oww." Garp got out of the car while Luffy was still in pain, Luffy sat up and kicked open the car door and jumped out, Luffy began stretching his back. He yawned, then scratched the back of his head, "You little bastard! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Garp kicked him into the school's lobby and began heading to his class room.

"Gramps is so mean." Luffy made a lazy face. While Luffy made a lazy face, he ran into an orange haired girl, "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, "It's fine." Luffy replied, still making that lazy face, "Wait, are you that new student?" She practically screamed, "Yeah, why?"

"We haven't had a new student in a while! This is so exciting!" She began giggling.  
"And I'm the first one to talk to you right?" She asked.  
"Yeah." Luffy replied.  
"Yay! That means you haven't chosen an activity yet, right?" A grin placed upon her face.  
"No...we have to chose an activity?"  
"You have until the end of this quarter to choose an activity. Every student needs to do an activity or else your grades will begin dropping." The red head explained.  
"Why will your grades drop?"  
"I don't know, they just drop for some reason." She shrugged.  
"Oh, okay, thanks for telling me. My name's Monkey D. Luffy." He smiled and held out his hand.  
"No problem, my name's _Nami._" She shook his hand.

* * *

"Okay, this is how the school works." Nami took in a deep breath and continued speaking, "Don't mess with the popular kids, ever. Got that?" Luffy shook his head in response, "Why?" He asked, "Their parents run huge companies, bigger than mine, maybe even bigger than yours. But once you make an enemy of them, their company will crush yours. So never mess with them, especially these 5 people. _Trafalgar Law_, _Eustass Kid, Nico Robin, __Boa Hancock _and _Portgas D. Ace_."

"I'm not saying they'll use their company's power, but if you anger one of the _L__ion __K__ings _you're going to die." Nami said seriously.  
"Lion king? Do you mean the movie? I love that movie!" He began laughing.  
"No! Idiot! It's what we students of _Thousand __Sunny high _call the top 5 students."  
"What do you mean top students?" Luffy raised his eye brow.  
"What it sounds like, they're talented, they have wonderful grades, they look as if they're out of a TV show, maybe even better, and they are favorited by the superintendent, _Sengoku._ And the superintendent never favorites anyone but them, he gives them their own classroom and everything! Also, they are worshiped by every single student in this school because of the power that they hold."  
"I still don't get it, why do they get their own classroom?" Luffy began spacing out again.  
"They get their own classroom because their studies are much more advance than ours. Also, the Student Council President needs a room to operate in."  
"Who is it? He does surgery?"  
"Idiot...the Student Council President is _Portgas D. Ace._"  
Before Luffy could respond, the bell rung, "Well, I'll continue this conversation with you during lunch. Here I took your schedule. You just go to your right, take a left, then you're there, in **room 255**." She smiled and began speed walking to her class.

* * *

Luffy stood in front of **room 225**, "I don't get it, I made a right, then a left, then another left, just like Nami said." Luffy shrugged, "Oh well." He opened the door slowly, and peaked inside. Luffy saw nothing but a few desks with golden name tags on them, "Hmm, who's _Nico Robin_?" Luffy began wandering around the room, then he found a name tag that said _Portgas D. Ace, _"Isn't he the student council president that Nami told me about?" Luffy was stroking his chin.

"Why yes I am, I'm the _student council president._" A boy's voice suddenly came out from nowhere, making Luffy jump, "Who's there?" Luffy looked around him but saw no one, "I'm under the desks." The boy said, Luffy looked under the desks and saw a dark haired boy in a sleeping bag.

"Hi, I'm _Portgas D. Ace_, who're you?" The dark haired boy smiled.  
"I'm-"  
"Excuse me, but the president is very busy right now. You can come back later, okay?" As Luffy looked up, he saw a black haired girl, with shinning blue eyes.  
"Also, why aren't you in class? Are you that new kid?" She asked.  
Luffy nodded in response.  
"Okay, since we barely get any new students, are you in an activity yet?"  
"I don't think so." Luffy said while scratching his head.  
"If you want to, you can be part of The Student Council." The girl said while wearing a smirk.  
"What's student council?" Luffy tilted his head slightly.  
"Never mind." The girl said while face palming, "My name's Boa Hancock, you can call be Boa."  
Before Luffy could respond another bell had rung, "That's the bell for 2nd period, you should probably get going, if you need help, just ask me, okay?"  
"Sure."

* * *

Luffy was walking down the hall with an orange haired girl, "How'd getting to 1st period go?"  
"I ended up in the student council room." Luffy said blankly.  
"What?! Did anyone see you?" Nami asked.  
"Yeah, I met this guy named, I think, Ace? And a girl named Boa."  
"No way...you met **the** Boa Hancock and **the** Portgas D. Ace. What happened?!"  
"I got lost and she gave me directions and asked about my activities."  
"You still met them, and Boa didn't bite off your head?"  
"I don't think so..."  
"What about Ace?" Nami asked excitingly.  
"He just told me his name."  
"That's it?" Nami looked down disapointed.  
"Yep." Luffy nodded.  
"Oh, did you decide on you're activity yet? I'm in the Astronomy club." Nami asked.  
"Nope, I don't know what to pick." He shrugged.  
"Well, we're short on members for the astronomy club, so you can join our club!" She giggled.  
"Oh, okay, who's in the club?" He questioned.  
"Umm, well there's Usopp, he's also in the video game club, Sanji, who's also in the cooking club, and in soccer, Zoro, he's also in the kendo club, and me, I'm only in the astronomy club. We need 5 members in the club to make it official, we've been given until the end of this quarter to gather up 5 members." The red head explained.  
"But I don't know anything about astronomy." Luffy said.  
"Oh, it's fine, we don't even do astronomy anyway." She replied.  
"So, what do you guys do then?"  
"We just hang out." She shrugged as she took a bite into her sandwich.  
"Shishishishi, that seems fun." Luffy took a big bite into his meat.

_**.**__oo__**0**__oo__**.  
**_

* * *

Umm, well review and tell me if I should continue. If you guys do want me to continue then the next update will be 3/25. Sorry, I just have to put a dead line on it or else I'll procrastinate. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: May 5th

Hello there, I do not own One Piece, so enjoy the chapter.

**_Chapter 2 of Thousand Sunny high:_**_ May 5th_

**Ace's point of view**

Not being able to find things you once had in your grasp makes you want to go insane. Every year, on the same exact day, I go looking for him. But every year, on the same exact day, I finally think that maybe I'll finally find him this year. I get my hopes too high, but then, in the end, I end up failing miserably.

The day that I get my hopes so high, the day that I ditch everything for, the only day that I look forward to, that day is_ May 5__th_, my brother's birthday. Sometimes I wish I could just spend everyday looking for him, every single minute of each day, looking desperately for him. But I can't, I can't because I'll be breaking my promise that I made with pops.

I took a quick glance at the clock on my wall, it was already six o'clock. I guess it's time to get ready for my first day as a junior. I sat up in my queen sized bed and began stretching, a knock on the door interrupted me, "I'm sorry, master, I was just checking if you were awake." Whitey said.

"It's fine, Whitey." I replied, "Oh and breakfast is prepared for you downstairs, pops is a little tired, so he'll be sleeping in. He told us to tell you that you have to be ready by 6:30." She walked away, without another word.

I pushed the blankets off of my body and stood up. I approached my school uniform, it was a rather average uniform, a plain white blouse, a black blazer, that had my school's logo on top of the pocket, with two buttons that had a certain pattern, gray pants that came with a black belt, and a plaid blue tie.

I picked it up and set it on my bed, then I headed to my bathroom. I opened the door, and felt for the light switch, when I stepped in I examined the clean sink and the spotless toilet. I only needed a sink, shower, and a toilet, nothing more, nothing less.

There were two knobs, cold and hot, I turned the hot knob two times, then turned the cold knob once. As I waited for the water to warm up, I looked over to my clean and organized sink, and my clean looking toilet. Of course I didn't clean them, one of the maids probably did, they clean it everyday, but for some reason I always mess it up. I stared at the shiny tiled floor and began rubbing my eyes, it was too early for brightness.

Once the water finally warmed up, I stripped off my pajama pants, then my boxers, I slid the glass door open, and when I stepped in, I slid it closed.

As I waited for the water to soak my hair, I closed my eyes and began thinking of him, of Luffy.

When I opened my eyes, it felt like only 1 minute had passed, I heard someone lightly knocking on my bathroom door, "Ace, Ace! It's already 7:00! You're 15 minutes late for your first day as a junior! What's wrong?!" It was Whitey, I turned both of the knobs off, then I took a folded towel from the closet bathroom. I wrapped it around my waist and turned on the sink, I rinsed my toothbrush and put a squirt of toothpaste on it, "I'm hurrying!" I said before I began brushing my teeth.

When I finished brushing my teeth, I opened the door and grabbed my uniform off of my bed. I looked around the room, know one was here, so I locked my bedroom door and began changing. I pulled on a pair of boxers, I shoved my arms in to my white blouse and began buttoning it, as I buttoned my blouse, I pulled on my gray pants, then I quickly put of my black belt. I grabbed my plaid blue tie, my shoes and white socks, and opened my door, I kept on going straight until I passed 5 hallways, then I saw a newly polished staircase, I stomped down the wooden stairs as fast as I can.

When I reached the bottom there were all of the house's maids lined up in one line then the butlers across from them, "Master Ace, have a safe trip!" They all said in sync. Whitey approached me right away, "Pops wanted us to prepare for your departure, so we've all gathered here to see you off." She said while smiling, "I'm only leaving for school though..." I replied, a little bit confused.

"Well...yes, but we're just worried for you." Whitey replied, "Carrying on, we've prepared your lunch and here's your backpack." She handed me a black Japanese styled school bag, "Master Ace, have a pleasant day!" All of the maids and butlers said.

I smiled at them and waved, "I'll be leaving now." I opened the expansive looking door and opened it, then stepped outside, when I stepped outside Whitey closed the door.

An old look man opened my car door, "Thank you." I slid into the car and put my school bag next to me. I looked at the beautiful blue sky from my window, and closed my eyes.

* * *

I stared at my mother, waiting for an answer, what was going to happen to pops? Is he going to be alright? I wanted to ask her a million questions, but I held my tongue.

"Yes, yes, I see. Thank you for informing me, goodbye." She put the telephone down and began walking towards me, "What's wrong with pops?"

"It's nothing much, Ace, you don't have to worry." She gave me a warm smile, "Then when is he coming back?" I asked right away.

"Pops just has chest pains, he'll be back in no time." She giggled, "When can we visit him?" I asked, "Whenever you want." She smiled.

"I want to see him now." I said selfishly, "Haha, okay Ace, we'll go see him now. I'll ask McGuy to drive us there."

My mother began closing the curtains since it was getting dark, "Okay, Ace, let's get going now." She smiled a smile that warmed my heart.

McGuy opened the door for my mother and I, "Thank you." I said as I got in, "Thanks." I heard my mother's soft and gentle voice say.

"How's school?" She asked, "It's fine, I guess." I replied, "How's it fine?" She giggled, "I don't know." I shrugged.

"You know, you don't have to be so worried about pops." She always had that sweet and gentle tone that makes me smile, "I'm not." I replied seriously, "Haha, okay Ace, okay." Her smiles, her laughter, her voice always made me feel so safe, so at home.

The car went to a sudden stop, which jerked us forward, "What's going on?" My mother asked worried, "Nothing you have to worry about." McGuy replied. As my mother sat back, I could see a black BMW coming straight towards us, "WATCH OUT!" I wanted to scream but my voice was choked up.

Our car began flipping over, crashing into the road upside down. The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass filled my ears. I kept on bouncing back and fourth in my seat.

When we finally stopped flipping, my ears were ringing, I felt so dizzy, it felt like the car was still in motion. "Mom?" No response, "McGuy?" Still no response, I looked around, I saw nothing but darkness. I took out a flashlight that I kept on my key chain and turned it on. What I saw was going to scar me for life. My mother was slumped over in her seat, her head at an irregular angle. The side of her head had a cut. "Mom?" I said once more. "McGuy?" I looked over to the front seat and saw McGuy's body crushed by the airbag. There was blood everywhere, on my hands, my clothes, my face.

I kicked open the door, there was no sight of anyone. Not even the man who hit us. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" A friendly voice said.

"We...we were hit by a car." I was trying to hold back the panic in my voice.

"Who's with you?"

"My mom and a friend, I need an ambulance! Someone help! My mom, she's dying! Help!" I didn't care anymore if I panicked, I just wanted someone to help my mom.

"Where's your location?"

"I'm not sure, it's too dark outside to see any street sign."

"Well that's no problem."

"Hurry, my mom is going to die, I need to help her." I kept on repeating.

"It's okay, young man, we're sending help right away."

An ambulance came, and they put McGuy and my mother on a gurney.

I sat at the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped over me, waiting for them to bring my mother over here.

I saw them walking over with my mother on a gurney, but they had the looks of empathy and pity on their face, I stared at them in confusion.

"I'm sorry, your mother has passed." My eyes widened with horror, "What do you mean?"

"She died from the impact from the car slamming into her." I frowned and looked at her, at least she looks peaceful. My vision began blurring, as each tear came down my cheeks they stung my eyes. The tears wouldn't stop and they hurt, it felt like nothing could make me feel better.

* * *

"Ace, Ace?" The old man kept on repeating. I opened my eyes and looked out the window, I was already at school, I must have went down memory lane too long, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Thanks for the ride Atmos." I picked up my school bag, opened the door, and got out.

I walked towards the front door, then I looked as the car got further and further away from me. Once I reached the door, I pulled the door open and started walking to the student council room.

I slowly walked to room 225, but then I hid in a closet nearby. I didn't want Boa to start scolding me again, so I was going to wait until she left. But then this thought came across my mind; what if she doesn't leave until she sees me? I sighed and got out of the closet, I walked in front of the door and opened it.

Everything seemed normal, so far, so I sat at my desk and pretended to work. Boa's probably having a conversation with Sengoku or something, I shrugged. Since it was only 1st period still, I decided, maybe, I could fit a 20 minute nap in. I took out a sleeping bag from the closet in the room, and then I took a soft pillow that Robin hid, secretly, behind her book shelf, I crawled under my desk and began sleeping.

* * *

I woke up to the noise of footsteps, I shrugged. Probably just Law coming back early from vacation or Kid coming back early from vacation. They are just probably spending vacation together, doing **_you know what_** with each other. Yep, when I was ordered by Boa to go get some papers she forgot, I caught them on top of each other, everything but their pants were taken off. The worst part was that they didn't even notice I came in until my phone dropped onto the floor, vibrating. They immediately got off of each other, trying to explain what happened, with their faces flushed. I just smiled awkwardly and nodded.

A voice interrupted my memory of seeing Kid and Law on top of each other, "Hmm, who's Nico Robin?" I raised my eyebrow, who's this kid?

"Isn't he the student council president Nami told me about?" He asked himself, that orange haired girl, right? Maybe I'll introduce myself to this kid, he's probably that new kid everyone's talking about, "Why yes I am, I'm the student council president." I heard the boy jump.

"Who's there?" He asked, "I'm under the desks." I replied, he searched under a few desks until he found me, in my sleeping bag, "Hi, I'm Portgas D. Ace, who're you?" I tried to smile politely.

"I'm-" "Excuse me, but the president is very busy right now. You can come back later, okay?" Boa was going to scold him for coming into the student council room, I felt bad for the boy, but whatever. I decided to sleep, once again.

* * *

"LAZY BASTARD!" Someone yelled, "Huh?" I got out from under my desk and looked around.

"How was your nap?" Boa asked glaring at me, "Actually, my nap was pretty good." I said, teasing her.

"It's already LUNCH!" Boa's hands tried to reach my neck, but Robin pulled her hands away, "Let me go! He's not meant to be student council, I am! He's so damn lazy!" She complained.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be the president, Sengoku just asked me to, so I accepted." I smiled, then glanced at the clock, it was already 12 o'clock, "I'm going to get some lunch." I waved off and left.

I went to my locker and got my lunch before going to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ace." Robin approached me, "Where's Boa?" I asked, "Oh, she's just calming down at home, I sent her to her house." Robin smirked, "Why don't we go eat in the cafeteria?" She began walking towards the cafeteria, I followed, behind, her.

Robin chose the table furthest from the door, next to the window. No one really sat in the back, so a couple of tables near us were empty, the cafeteria suddenly hushed. I began hearing snickering, laughing, giggling, and whispering.

"I wonder what's going on." Robin began opening her lunch box, she took the lid off of her black lunch box. I stared at her lunch, the delicious dragon rolls, I could see the eel sauce on top of the avocado, I didn't have any control over my body, my mouth suddenly began watering.

"Ace do you want some?" She smiled, "It's fine, I have my own lunch." I opened my black lunch box, Whitey probably prepared my lunch because she left a note on top of the soup lid, _Have a nice day __-Whitey__,_ it said.

I began eating the meat first, and in the middle of my meal, a boy with a scar under his left eye stole my drumstick. I was a little shocked, it's as if his arm stretched all the way here, he sat at least 2 tables away. Then he came over, again, to steal even more meat, before he could touch the meat, I tackled him.

"What, are you doing?!" I kneed him in the stomach, "I'm hungry though..." The boy replied, "You have your own lunch!" I managed to pin his arms down, "Shishishishi, your lunch looked good, and I wanted some." The boy smiled.

What the heck is up with this kid? He's so cheeky and straight forward... I stood up and dusted off my gray pants, "What's your name, kid?" I asked, "What's your name?" He said back, "Portgas D. Ace." I replied, "Oh yeah, I met you earlier." He got up and dusted off his blazer and gray pants.

The boy held out his hand and smiled, "My name is-" I could see him speaking but for some reason, I couldn't hear him, something was preventing me from hearing him, "Excuse me, can you repeat that?" I asked, "I said, my name's-" There it was again, I could clearly see that he was speaking but what was that sound?

"ACEEEEE!" I heard someone yell behind me, I turned around and saw Boa charging towards me, "What?!" I yelled, as she punched me in the face, "You're suppose to be working! You lazy bastard!" I held my bloody nose, "You're suppose to be at your house!" I yelled, she replied by handing me an unrealistic amount of papers, "Robin made the mistake of not seeing me step into my house. Now, work on all these and you can go home." She walked away without another word.

* * *

"Do I really have to do all this work?!" I banged my head against my desk, "I came charging into the cafeteria, and broke your nose, yes you need to all that work." She replied, not looking up from her paperwork, "Urgg." I stopped banging my head, picked up my pen and began working.

After an hour, my hand was just about to fall off, and my throat was dying for water, "Boa can I take a-" "NO." She replied, "But you didn't even let me fin-" "NO." She said even louder, I sighed, and picked up my pen again.

After several more boring hours of paperwork, I was about to pass out, my body was so sweaty from all the paperwork I had been doing, "Boa, can I leave now?" "Go ahead, you'll need to work on the rest of these tomorrow then." She revealed a pile of papers that was so big, I almost fainted, "Wha-?" I was finished for the day, done. So I picked up my school bag and headed for the door.

* * *

By the time I was in front of my house, it was already 11 o'clock. I took out my keys and unlocked the front door, I opened the door slowly, and stepped inside the house. When I shut the door, quietly, Whitey was waiting for me, "Ace, are you okay? What happened?!" She stared at my swollen nose, "It's nothing, Boa just decided to break my nose today." I said jokingly, Whitey laughed, "Oh, that's all?" She sighed in relief, "I thought you got jumped or something." She put down the telephone she was holding, "But, Ace, why're you home so late?" "After Boa broke my nose, she gave me paperwork." I replied, Whitey laughed a laugh that reminded me so much of mother, "I'll see you in the morning then." She waved off and went to her bedroom. I slowly walked upstairs, until I passed 5 hallways and saw my bedroom. I open my door and went straight into bed, I didn't care about my uniform still being on, I was tired. I could hear the creaks, and noises the house made, I closed my eyes and began thinking about my day, I pushed the thoughts of my day away, I was too tired to think. But that boy with the scar under his left eye just really reminded me of someone, maybe it was an old friend? I still tried to push the thoughts away but the way he eats, reminds me so much of someone, what was his name? _Natsu._ I laughed to myself, why am I thinking about anime at this time of the day?

* * *

_A/N: _I'm SOOO sorry I updated this chapter 2 days late! I went on vacation and the hotel had no reception, I came up my laptop bag around my neck, I looked like a weirdo! Anyways, Boa loves cock blocking Ace! Carrying on, I was going to post this chapter on the 19th because I was already finished with it, but then on that day I got a review telling me that the 1st chapter was too brief. I re-read the first chapter and it was too brief, so I started all over on the 2nd chapter because the 2nd chapter was also too brief. I'm so happy I finished it on time! Also, I'm not going to use _**.**__oo__**0**__oo__**. **_anymore because I'm pretty sure I was using it wrong or something, at least that's what my friend told me, and she also told me to space out things more, so yeah, I hope you're satisfied. Thanks for all the reviews! Hmm, I'll make my next update April 6th on Whitebeards birthday, yes, yes, I know that Usopp's birthday is on April 1st and Brooks is on April 3rd but it takes time to write a chapter. So, leave a review telling me all my mistakes and what not but I'm only human so I'll keep on making mistakes, see you guys on the internet!


	3. Chapter 3: A lost schedule

Hey there, today's Whitebeard's birthday, so happy birthday to Edward! Also happy late birthday to Brook and Usopp! I do not own One Piece but you should still enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 3 of Thousand Sunny high: **__A lost schedule_

_**Luffy's point of view**_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la, Asa me ga samete massaki ni omoiukabu AISU no koto_,(_When I woke up this morning,__ the__ first thought in my mind was about ice cream_) Ice cream? I shot up from bed, "Ice cream..." _La la la la la la la, la la la_, my alarm when off again,"Oh, I forgot to stop it." I hit the snooze button on my digital clock, ice cream sounds good right now, actually ice cream sounds good at anytime. It was only 6 o'clock, school doesn't start until 6:30, right? I don't know, I'll ask gramps later or something.

All I knew was that I was hungry, my stomach grumbled for meat, or ice cream, or even more meat. I pushed the blankets off me, and opened my door, "I have plenty of time, I'll get ready after I eat." I stormed downstairs, and ran into the kitchen. I rushed to the fridge but when I tried to open it, it wouldn't open, "Funny..." I pulled even harder, "What's wrong with this fridge?" I put all my strength into this pull. The fridge fell over and landed on me, "Ow...Why's the fridge broken?" I crawled out from under the fridge then I pushed it back up, "GRAMPS! The fridge is broken!" I yelled.

"You idiot." I jumped and turned around, gramps was at the door in his usual suit for school. I didn't get it though, why we have school uniforms and why gramps has to wear a suit, I shrugged, this place is weird. "Why can't I open the door?" I looked at the shiny silver fridge.

"Because there's a lock on it! Can you not see that big padlock on it?" I looked at that big silver thing with a keyhole.

"What's that?" I tilted my head, "It's a padlock, idiot..."

"I don't get it? Why's there a big thing with a keyhole on our fridge?"

I could hear gramps slapping his palm against his face, "Never mind, I've got the key."

"Well why'd you lock it in the first place?"

"So I can keep you out of the fridge, but I guess that won't work." I was still confused, but I was hungry.

"I'm hungry..." My stomach growled.

"I don't care how much you eat, you just have to be in school by 6:45." I nodded my head.

"Why 6:45? That's weird, why don't they just say 7:00?" Gramps began shaking his head, "Just hurry up and get ready!"

* * *

Gramps grabbed me by the neck, and began dragging me away, "Why are you so late for school?"

"I don't know." I grinned.

"Don't grin like an idiot!" He slapped me across my face, "You're 1 hour late, if your late more than 3 times, you're going to get expelled immediately!"

I shrugged, "Don't shrug, idiot! You're suppose to take this seriously!" He released me from his hands and kicked me towards my first period class, "Good luck with Shanks."

I got off of the tiled floor and dusted off my pants and blazer. Then I began walking towards room 255, I peaked in through the window on the door, he was in the middle of teaching. I grabbed onto the silver door knob and pulled it open.

When I stepped in, I tried to sneak to an empty seat but the guy caught me, "Excuse me, who're you showing up to class this late?" The man with three scars on his left eye questioned me, "I was eating meat." I grinned.

The whole entire class began laughing, I could hear some whispering, "Alright that's enough class, would you care to introduce your self?" I put a big grin on my face, "I'm Luffy. I've already chosen my activity, astronomy." Once again, I heard whispers, snickers, and giggles, "Alright, you just needed to introduce your self, nothing else, your seat is next to long nose-pun." He pointed at a guy with an afro and long nose.

I walked down the first row and took the seat in the corner, next to long nose-pun, "Nice to meet ya." I grinned and held out my hand, "Hey, I know who you are, your that new kid that joined our club." I nodded in response, "I'll show you the room, we only meet up on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Huh? Why do you only meet up on those two days? Why don't you meet up everyday?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, "Nami chose those two days."

"You two, care to stay after class?" The red haired man grinned, "S-sure." Long nose-pun sounded nervous, "Okay!" I nodded my head enthusiastically. Maybe he's going to give me some meat, or he's giving me a surprise! That guy is cool.

When the bell rung, everyone but long nose-pun, the cool guy, and I were in the class room, "What exactly were you two doing, talking while I was teaching?" He put up his feet on his wooden desk, "I don't know." I grinned.

"It won't happen again, sir!" Long nose-pun replied while saluting, "Good." The red haired man grinned, "By the way, new kid, you can just call me Shanks." He grinned, "Shishishishi, okay." I nodded.

* * *

"Hey you can sit over here with us, Luffy." Nami pointed at the table not that far from the window, "Sure." I followed her to the table.

I sat down at the only open seat left, in between Nami and a guy with a curly brow.

"Oi, who's this kid?" The blonde asked.

"He's our new member." Nami replied while smirking.

"Really? He doesn't look like he could get into this school." The moss head said.

"You don't look like you can too." Long nose-pun joked.

"Shut up." The moss head said irritated.

"Wait, I forgot to ask you, Luffy, what's your talent?" Nami raised her eye brow.

"Shishishishi, I don't know." I shrugged, "Gramps just told me I had to go an audition and I wrestled in front of a guy with an afro and braided beard and this other guy that wore a white cap."

"Oh, so you wrestle, that's cool." Long nose-pun said, "I design video games!" He said proudly.

"Idiot, don't tell lies." Nami hit long nose-pun on the head, "I'm a model." She winked, "Usopp is a computer geek."

"AWEEE Nami-SWAANNN!" Curly brow's eyes became hearts.

"Shut up, cat burglar." The moss head said.

"I wasn't even speaking and who're you calling cat burglar?!" She screamed.

"You sold my family heirloom on e-bay!"

"Well it's your fault for letting me see it."

"You snuck into my house and stole it once you heard that I had the katana!"

"Calm down Zoro, I'll give you 4% of the money."

"I want the katana back, stupid cat burglar!"

"What did you say about Nami?" The blonde hair guy began picking a fight with the moss head.

I laughed, watching them fight was funny. But I was hungry...I glanced around, and I saw a black haired boy getting meat out of his lunch box, my stomach grumbled. I already ate all of my lunch, all I had was onigiri, because I ate all of the meat inside the fridge.

Maybe the guy wouldn't mind if I took some meat, he was at least two tables away, with all my might I swung an arm over to his table. I managed to get one piece of meat. But no one eats just one piece of meat do they?

I swung my arm over, once again. When I was just about to swing my arm back, the boy tackled me. He pinned me to the ground and began yelling at me and questioning me.

"What are you doing?! He began kneeing me in the stomach.

"I'm hungry though..." I replied.

"You have your own lunch!" He sounded pretty pissed off, it's just meat. Actually I would destroy a whole entire country for meat.

"Shishishishishi, your lunch looked good, and I wanted some." I giggled.

The guy's expression soften, he stood up and dusted his pants, "What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I shot back.

"Portgas D. Ace."

"Oh yeah, I met you earlier." He's the student council president, right? I stood up and dusted off my blazer and gray pants. I held out my hand for him to shake, then grinned, "My name's Monkey D. Luffy." My voice was muffled by a strange sound.

He looked confused, "Excuse me, can you repeat that?"

"I said, my name's Monkey D. Luffy." Strange, my voice was still muffled.

I saw a black haired girl come charging into the cafeteria, "ACEEEEEE!" She shouted as loud as she can. She put her right hand into a fist then falcon punched him right in the nose. I felt sorry for the guy, what was him name again?

I looked over to the guy, a black haired girl was shouting at him. Well I'll let them sort it out, it's not my problem anyway. I walked towards the table and sat down in my seat.

"Oi, Luffy, the bell is going to ring, what's your next class?" Long nose-pun asked.

"Ummm, what period is next?" I asked.

"It's going to be 5th period next." Long nose-pun replied.

I stuck both of my hands in my pockets, searching for my schedule. I didn't find the schedule at all, so I checked my back pockets. It wasn't there either.

"Oh well." I shrugged, "Are you talking to your self?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, sure, I lost my schedule though." Usopp nearly fell out of his seat. "What do you mean?"

"I just lost it." It's not that big of a deal, I'll just follow Usopp to all of his classes or something.

"What class do you have next?" I asked, "I have Economics with Garp." Usopp's face was pale, I wonder why.

"Oh, I know, I'll just ask Gramps to get me a new one! I'm going to follow you to your next class." I didn't know Gramps taught Economics, what is that? I wonder if I have any classes with Gramps, I bet it'll be fun.

* * *

I walked into Gramps room and sat down in a desk, once everyone sat down Gramps got out of his seat to do attendance.

"Adele." "Here."

"Aphelandra." "Here."

It kept on going on with Gramps calling out someone's name, then they say here or present.

"Usopp." "Here."

Once the list was finished Gramps started talking something about the market, in the middle of his lecture, I raised my hand, "Gramps, I lost my schedule, I need a new one."

"Luffy, are you in this class?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "I just need a new schedule."

Kids began giggling, I heard some whispering too. Gramps took out a piece of paper and said, "Luffy, you're going to stay after school for the rest of this week. Here is your detentions, make sure you explain to your guardian why you've received this detention."

I put up both of my feet on a desk, crossed my arms, and puffed out my cheeks, "But Gramps, I just need a new schedule!" I whined. "Call me Garp, and would you like to stay after school for the rest of your freshman year?" He threatened me, "Nope." I shook my head.

"Fine." I put my feet down then hopped out of my seat, "I'll just ask Shanks then, he's pretty cool." I walked out of the classroom with my sheet of detentions.

I walked to room 225 and peaked open the door, just a crack. I heard that black haired girl yelling at that guy that got falcon punched right in the nose, I still kinda felt bad for him.

Since room 225 didn't have Shanks in there, I went to room 255, maybe he'll be in there.

* * *

_A/N: _The song in the beginning is My ice cream is melting by Kaito, yes Luffy listens to Kaito. Sorry for making the chapter so short, I'm just really tired from school. Once I get home I work on my homework then I start working on fan fiction but all the energy I was suppose to use for the fan fiction was used for homework. But the bright side is that I'm still getting good grades, so yay! I can continue this fan fiction. Again, Happy Birthday to Whitebeard and Happy late Birthday to Usopp and Brook! Sorry if this chapter was bad, I just can't do point of views for Luffy, is it only me? Yeah it probably is only me. The next chapter will be whenever I finish it! Yes, I am going to do my best to make the 4th chapter as good as I possibly can because this chapter was probably not to your liking. Since it seemed all rushed and stuff. So leave-a-review-telling-me-how-many-mistakes-I-made -but-I'm-only-human-so-I'll-keep-on-making-mistake s, I'll see you not that soon!


	4. Chapter 4: An astronomy book

Hello, I lied, I said I would not update for awhile but here I am, one day later...Anyways, I do not own One Piece but you should still enjoy this chapter.

_**Chapter 4 of Thousand Sunny high: **__An astronomy book_

**_Nami's point of view_**

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep._

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock, I quickly hit the snooze button.

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep._

"Shut up!" I yelled at it, I hit snooze once more, luckily it didn't ring again. My alarm was set for five am in the morning everyday. Why? Well because I have big competition in school, I am going to become a Lion King anytime soon. Yes I am that close to the top five students. I'm in 7th place, who knew Sanji would be in 6th place.

I pushed the blankets off of my body, sat up and I tied my long orange hair into a pony tail. Being a model is very, very difficult, you must be _perfect_. Your boobs had to be at least a C cup, you have to be 5'4 or over, I'm 5'6, and you have to have a _perfect_ body.

Everything has to be perfect when you're a model, _I hate it_. I hate being a model, I hate everything about it. Although I am blessed with all these model qualities, I don't want to be a model. But I wanted attention, Bell-mère doesn't pay the slightest attention to me. All she cares about is Nojiko, Nojiko this, Nojiko that. I hate it. Why can't she pay attention to me? Nojiko isn't even Bell-mère's real daughter, I am! Bell-mère adopted Nojiko and I was born out of her womb. But she doesn't love me like she loves Nojiko, she treats Nojiko like a precious jewel, while she brushes me off every time I try to tell her something that I've achieved.

I've always tried to be the best, the best so that Bell-mère can finally treat me like she treats Nojiko but nothing can satisfy her. I even became a top notch model, I lost so much weight so I can become a model, so I can finally be loved.

I was born with all my organs out of my body and I was expected to die, but they performed surgery and I was all better. Before my surgery, the doctors said that I'd most likely die, there was a 10% chance that I'd survive, so Bell-mère adopted a two year old Nojiko.

After they performed the surgery, I survived. Bell-mère was relieved, but she didn't want to give up Nojiko cause she'd fallen in love with Nojiko after she saw her. So she decided to raise us both.

All the love went to Nojiko for some reason, I always felt so bad about myself. Food healed me, it made me feel so good, and so did the internet. _Tumblr_ was filled with people like me, people who aren't loved. I was in so many fandoms, and I watched so much anime. It all made me feel so good and happy about myself.

But one day Nojiko applied to become a model, Bell-mère bragged about it to all of her friends. I was jealous, I wanted to be bragged about, I wanted to be loved. So I turned off my lap top for good, I threw away all my junk food, and I started playing sports, I started starving myself just so I could get skinny.

After three weeks of eating about half of a bowl of rice everyday, and drinking 10 bottles of water, I lost 3 pounds. I was so happy that I started to loose weight.

After 4 weeks I still only hate half of a bowl of rice and drank 10 bottles of water per day but when I weighed my self I had gained 3 pounds in water weight. I was devastated. I wanted to stop eating, I just wanted to do anything to lose weight. So I stopped eating and drank nothing but water.

This only lasted for 10 days, I lost all my strength, I couldn't do cheer leading, gymnastics, or volleyball anymore. _I was anorexic. _The day I realized that, I passed out during class, I was only in fifth grade. They brought me to the hospital immediately. My mom found out and I was forced to get treatment.

I was still 9 years old, in fifth grade and I weighed 85 pounds. Before I was 98 pounds, I lost 13 pounds, I was so happy. But after the treatment I was now 10 years old, and weighed 90 pounds, I gained 5 pounds in 2 months. I felt so _fat_. I didn't want to be me anymore.

When it was my birthday, July 3rd, Bell-mère made me a sugar free cake, "If you wanna lose weight, my little pumpkin, just diet! You don't have to starve your self!" She smiled warmly. This is why I loved her so much, why I wanted all of her love, why I was so selfish. I took her advice and stayed on a steady diet.

Once I hit seventh grade I was 12 and weighed 82 pounds. I was so happy, I was finally skinny. I stopped wearing sweat shirts and sweat pants, to hide my fat, and started wearing _Abercombie_ t-shirts and skinny jeans. I started wearing cute outfits to school, but one day boys were giggling at me, _Huh, why're they giggling? Maybe it's because __they think __I'm cute?_ I started blushing, _"Hey, ummm... why're you giggling at me?"_ I asked the boys, _"Because you have a body like a six year old." _All the boys burst into laughter and walked away. My eyes widened, I looked down at my chest. I looked at other girl's chest. My chest did look like a six year old. I didn't understand, I was skinny, what's more to that? That day I came home, I locked my door and cried myself to sleep.

Until 8th grade I started wearing sweat pants and sweat shirts because they'd make fun of me again, they'd make fun of my flat chest. Over the summer I hit my growth spurt, before I was 5'0, but then I grew into a lovely 5'6 and what was even more better is that my chest started growing. In 8th grade I turned into a C cup, then in at the end of 8th grade I grew into a DD cup. My chest wasn't flat anymore, I wasn't over weight anymore, and I started wearing make up, I applied to become a model. I made it, and now it is my main talent for being accepted into Thousand Sunny high.

Bell-mère bragged about it to her friends, I was over joyed and continued to make Bell-mère happy so she can give me her love. She did give me her love but Nojiko was always in the way. She's in her senior year and she's in 8th place for the top students. If I mess up even once, she'll take my place as 7th. That's why I always have to be so beautiful, so smart, and so nice. Well I'm not always nice but I'm nice when it counts.

* * *

Before I met Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji I was in the cheer leading squad. It was not fun, the girls were like _The Plastics_, they were all so mean and bratty, of course I held my tongue. But do you know how many times I wanted to poison their salads? _Countless times_. I never did it though, I didn't want to get in trouble. When I met them, it was all in the library, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji all knew each other before I met them, they were all friends.

I was trying to get a book on astronomy because I was doing a class project on it, when I climbed up the high ladder, the book was so heavy that I dropped it. The book landed on Usopp's head, I climbed quickly down the ladder and apologized. Sanji, of course, adored me, Usopp accepted the apology but didn't trust me, and Zoro also didn't trust me.

One day, I got 80 marks on a test, I was devastated. Nojiko was going to take my place as 7th, I didn't want that at all. I convinced a boy to buy me alcohol and I got wasted. I thought it was a good idea to walk home, but I ended up in a ditch. Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp found me while they were walking to that restaurant, _Baratie_. I, eventually, sobered up. I explained to them how I got 80 marks and how my sister was going to take my place as 7th. They all sat in silence, but then burst into laughter. I got mad and said,_ "She's going to take my place! Why would I want that? I want to be a Lion King!"_ They all quieted down, Zoro said,_ "It doesn't matter what you got on your test, one test isn't going to drop your place. It's that test at the end of each quarter that does, that test determines your place in school. Now the tests that we take weekly determine on wither or not we're allowed in this school."_ My face grew red, I was embarrassed.

After that day I started hanging out with them everyday, they made me feel better about myself, they gave me advice whenever I needed it, they were my friends. Eventually I started a club, but I didn't know what it should be on, Zoro wanted a katana club, where they talk about the best katanas and stuff. Usopp wanted an Usopp club. And Sanji wanted a ladies club. I hit them all in the head and told them to think of better ideas, _"__Oh I know, how about an astronomy club? Because when we first met you dropped an astronomy book on my head." _That was the only good thing that came out of Usopp's mouth. We all agreed, from then on we'd all be in the astronomy club.

* * *

I took off the cap of my rose pink lip stick, I twisted it just a bit and applied it onto my lips. I checked the mirror really quick, my cat eye looked perfect, my cheeks were nice and rosy, my lips were pink and kissable, and my hair looked perfectly normal, wavy and as orange as ever. It was only 6 o'clock, I had 45 more minutes to get ready. Since I was still wearing my pajamas, my adorable pink onesie. My uniform was hanging in my walking closet, I took it down and took it off of the hook.

I unzipped the onesie, slipped on my bra, put on my white blouse, put on my gray skirt, then adjusted my black belt, threw on my blazer, put on my black knee socks, then slipped on my shiny dark brown leather shoes. Last but not least I put on my yellow plaid tie. Each grade level has different ties, Freshman get plaid red ties, Sophomores get plaid yellow ties, Juniors get plaid blue ties, and Seniors get plaid green ties.

Once I finished dressing I looked in the mirror once more, making sure my uniform did not look weird. After I finished double checking everything, I grabbed my books and my _Louis Vuitton_ and headed down stairs.

Once I got to the end of the wooden stair cases, Nojiko was down there, preparing her lunch, "Morning." I said as I dropped my books onto the counter.

"Want some orange juice?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled. Although Bell-mère did give Nojiko all of her love, I didn't hate her, I'd say she's a pretty decent sister. I'm just envious of her.

"Here." She set the fresh glass of orange juice in front of me, "Thanks." I replied.

I picked up the orange juice and began drinking it, it had pulp, since it was freshly squeezed, and it wasn't no regular orange juice, it was Bell-mère's orange juice. At least that's what Nojiko and I call it since Bell-mère grows her own oranges and it looks like any other orange but it tastes much more sweeter. I put the empty glass of orange juice into the sink, then I asked "Are you ready?"

"Yep." Nojiko held her Japanese styled school bag.

We both shouted, "Bye Bell-mère! We're off to school, wish us luck!" That's what we've been saying everyday, since our first day of preschool, without fail. We both walked out of our house and went into Nojiko's silver Lexus RX.

* * *

We arrived in front of the school, it was only 6:30 but there were people on campus, some were talking, giggling, gossiping, some were eating breakfast, some were goofing off. I tried to look for Zoro, Sanji, or Usopp, I couldn't find any of them so I walked to our tree. _Yes our tree_. We all, from our pocket money, bought a, paperback maple, tree and put it into the ground. It was about 25 feet when we bought it and it's still 25 feet. Since the tree is a slow growing tree I wouldn't be surprised if it grew one foot by the time I graduated high school.

No one was there, no one. I was disappointed, there was still 10 more minutes until the bell rung, we could've talked about movies and what not. When I was walking back, I saw a pink haired girl,_ Bonney_, stuffing her face with pancakes. She was also a model but you can clearly see that I am the one that diets and she's the one that can eat a whole entire elephant and still be under 90 pounds. I don't get how she maintains her weight, I didn't get Bonney at all. That's why she's my competition. She's 9th place, right after Nojiko. If Nojiko somehow fails this quarters test then Bonney will move into 8th place then if I end up failing a quarters test Bonney will take my place, then I'll take her place as 8th. That's what I'm afraid of, that's why I study so hard. Bonney isn't just a model but she's smart, she's very smart, she just doesn't put much effort into anything but eating though.

I walked passed Bonney, but then I saw a shocking thing. Portgas D. Ace is actually early for school. I've always heard that he comes to school at exactly 6:45 not before, not after, exactly at that time.

I stared at him, any girl would drool over him. It's a shame he rejects every girl, the girl gathers up all of her courage and confesses, but he denies them on the spot without thinking about it either. I remember this nice blonde girl, her name was Conis, she was very shy but was very kind. She gathered up all the courage she had and confessed to Ace, but then he said something like, _"I'm sorry, I'm not looking for a relationship."_ The Conis replied something like, _"I'm sorry, it's fine, just forget about my confession then, bye Ace."_ She always had that sweet smile on her face. One day I came into the girls bathroom the reapply my lip stick and I found her in a corner of a stall crying.

She looked like a mess, her hair was all tangled, her make up was running, and her eyes were puffy. I tried to cheer her up that there are better guys out there and that Zoro and Sanji might be a good choice. She cheered up and she found a boy friend later that year, his name is Asahji.

When I passed by Ace, I noticed Boa Hancock, that woman is one of my top enemies. Boa Hancock, Nico Robin, and Bonney were all my top enemies. Boa Hancock looks as if she came out of a movie, or even a fairy tale, and her talent is also being a model. Robin's talent is being a genius, but with her and her looks she can have two talents to boost up her reputation but I guess she doesn't want to.

By two talents and boosting up your reputation, it means that if you perform your other talent, and if you have good grades you will automatically be moved up. That's what I did at least, I had good grades and I had a talent but I was in the 20's, so I performed my other talent, cheer leading and I got boosted up. But I just say that modeling is my talent.

You're probably confused because Robin is already a Lion King, why would she need to boost up? Well that's because if she boosts up even more than she already is, she can take Portgas D. Ace's spot as 1st place instead of being in 3rd place.

Boa Hancock's only talent is being beautiful, but she's also, surprisingly smart. She isn't as smart as Robin though. But she's smarter than me because if you have good grades and only one talent and you're a Lion King that means you're smart. This whole entire school system is VERY VERY complicated, I hope you understand it though.

I don't even know who I'm talking to...

* * *

It was already lunch, I made my way down to the cafeteria, strange only Luffy was at the table, where were the others? I went up to Luffy, "Hey, where are the others?"

He shrugged, "Usopp got the flu, I don't know about Zoro and Sanji though."

This is my first day without them in school, I kinda miss those idiots.

I looked at Luffy, who was eating just onigiri, he had bed hair and his tie didn't look like it was correctly on. I grabbed his tie and began fixing it for him, "Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." I replied.

"Nami, I'm hungry." He said in a spoiled voice, "Hmm? But you're eating onigiri." I replied.

"But I need meat! MEAT!" He said, "I'll go and buy you meat." I smirked, "REALLY?!" His eyes lit up.

"Only his you pay me though." I smirked devilishly, "YEAH! Pick out the best meat!" He gave me $35 and I put it into my pockets, "Okay I'll get you meat." I said.

I walked into the lunch line and began picking up tasty looking meat, the ones that I used to eat all the time when I was younger, I chose all those out and then I paid for it. There was only $10, I kept those $10, it was for making me get the meat.

"Oi, this meat is delicious, thanks!" He scarfed done the meat just like how Bonney was wolfing down those pancakes this morning, wow he can eat. I'll make sure to never eat meat around him cause I can definitely see that he loves meat.

After school I was walking home alone, I didn't want Nojiko to drive me, just in case Zoro or Sanji did come to school but couldn't find me.

While I was walking down the sidewalk, I bumped into a person, "Oh, I'm sor-" I looked up and saw one of my enemies, Boa Hancock.

* * *

_A/N: _Okay, so just in case you have a question, Usopp was in 8th grade when he met Nami. How was he in the library then? Well because he wanted to go to the library with Sanji and Zoro to look for books, since all three of them are childhood friends. If you have any questions just review asking me questions. I thought that this chapter would take much longer to update but it didn't. I like doing point of views for Nami now. Oh and if you're wondering why Nami has such long hair, it's that everyone looks like how they look after the time skip, so I'm sorry if I've changed your view on the characters.

Okay, I don't think that the next update will be as quick as this one, so don't be expecting a chapter on Monday. Expect a chapter in 2 weeks! I'm sorry, I'm probably going to do a point of view for Boa or something. Maybe Robin. I'm not sure yet. Also, I know this sounds weird but I didn't know what bra size Nami was so I just said DD. Oda says that she is an I-cup but I don't know what size that is in the US so I just guessed. If you know her actual size in the US then leave a review telling me her bra size in the US! Are you guys even reading this? Probably not. Oh well...I'll still write this just because I can. Okay then, leave-a-review-telling-me-all-my-mistakes-but-I'm- only-human-so-I'll-keep-on-making-them, see you not that soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Saint Merry Academy

Hello there, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in weeks... I feel so bad. But I have the fifth chapter ready to perfection(?)! I do not own One Piece but you should still enjoy this fanfiction.

_**Chapter 5 of Thousand Sunny high: **__Saint Merry Academy_

_**Shirahoshi's point of view**_

"Hey isn't that the Mermaid Princess?" One boy exclaimed, "Yeah, it sure is!" The other one responded. I sighed, "But don't get near her, you know what's going to happen if you do..." Another boy said disappointed.

I griped onto my books even tighter as I walked down a slightly crowded hall full of students of Thousand Sunny high. I wanted to greet everyone with good mornings, a smile, and wave at friends. But I couldn't do any of those things because of a man named Vander Decken(IX).

You see, he developed an obsession with me when I was at our sister school, _Saint Merry Academy_. He was one of the teachers there, he taught art. I absolutely adored art. Everyday, when it was lunch time, I'd tell my friends to go eat without me so I can spend time in the art room with Mr. Decken. I thought that he was a very nice and interesting teacher, I'd always spend lunch with him and he'd teach me all sorts of techniques that I can use.

One day, I asked if I can stay after school so he can teach me even more things. He agreed. When I got into the art room, I immediately sat down on an empty stool. When he finally came into the room, I was in the middle of drawing a realistic tree, "Hey! The technique that you showed me last time is really helping with this realistic tree drawing!" I giggled. "Oh, really?" He said with a smirk, "Uh-huh." I replied. "What do you think of me?" Mr. Decken asked as he sat down at his desk, "I think you're pretty cool." I smiled, "What else?" He said in a tone as if craving for something, "I really like you! And respect you!" I giggled with a bit of blush smeared on my face, "Oh really then." He slowly got out of his seat and sat in a stool next to me. Then whispered, _"If you really like me then you wouldn't mind if I liked you back?" _

"No. Not at all!" I replied while shaking my head. He inched closer and closer to my face, then wrapped his arms around my body. "You said you like me right?" He said while grabbing my chest, "Uh...I don't like you in that way sensei." I was a bit confused, but then he began unbuttoning my blouse. I pushed him off me, picked up my school bag, and rushed out.

* * *

I took a detour into an ally to catch up with my breath then I took out my handkerchief and wiped off sweat on my forehead.

"Yo! Shirahoshi! What're you doing in an ally?"

I stuffed my handkerchief into my school bag, "Oh, hi Bonney." I approached my pink haired companion and began walking with her.

"So are you going to answer my question?" She asked.

"Oh, I was a little tired from running." I replied. I could hear Bonney taking out junk food from her bag.

"You know, I've been eating less and less and I think I'm gaining weight." She said as she stuffed a hand full of potato chips in her mouth.

How could that be possible? She eats about 10 meals a day and each meal is like a feast for her. I shrugged, "Really? That is so weird."

"I know right? Anyways, the audition for Thousand Sunny high will be soon! I'm so excited!" Bonney squealed then began choking on a chip.

I began patting her on the back, "Don't get too excited there, you should probably celebrate after you've been accepted."

"Oh, what're you going to do at the audition?" She asked.

"Uhh, well I was thinking about showing off my artistic talents but I did that last year and they declined. But thanks to Decken sensei, I've improved!" I replied.

"You should just model or something, you're very beautiful, it pains me to say this but you're figure is much more better than mine."

"Well...So many girls model, what if they just stop accepting models?" I asked.

"You've got a point." She stuffed a couple more chips in her mouth, "But how can they decline me?" She began laughing.

I laughed along with her, "Oh, shoot! When's the audition again?" I asked.

"It's next week on Saturday 2PM, and remember to dress your finest! I'm really hungry and there's a whole entire turkey waiting for me at home. Bye!" Bonney waved goodbye.

I turned around to wave back at Bonney but she was already long gone.

* * *

"I'm home!" I set down my school bag on a table nearby.

"Oh, Shirahoshi, it is already time for dinner." One of my maids greeted me and bowed respectfully. I bowed back. "Oh, no, no, you shouldn't be bowing back to a mere maid like me."

I laughed and ran into my room. It was already six. I couldn't forget those words he said to me.

"_If you really liked me then you wouldn't mind if I liked you back?" _

What did he mean by that? Does he like me? I don't know.

But I did say I like him but it was in a respectful way.

"I don't get it." I whispered while hugging my pillow tightly.

I was too busy thinking about what he said, I didn't want to change out of my uniform. I just wanted to think about what he said. When he said those words, it didn't make my heart go _doki, doki_ or make butterflies in my stomach.

I eventually fell asleep while hugging the pillow and thinking furiously about what sensei had said.

* * *

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsukema tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru_

_(Putting, putting, putting on my falsies _

_The false eyelashes that make me blink_

_Putting, putting, putting on my falsies_

_My cute false eyelashes) _

I mumbled, "I'm going to fail my audition."

_Tsukema Tsukeru. _This song always made me wake up energetic and excited for school but today, I wasn't feeling it. All I could think about was my audition and sensei. I didn't know if I was going to make it or not and I was extremely confused on what he said to me yesterday.

_No, you can do this, Mermaid Princess. You have improved, they'll without a doubt pick you. _

That confident part of my brain was speaking again. I don't know, it just appears every now and then. I took both of my hands and slapped them on my cheeks a few times to wake me up.

I sat up and began rubbing my eyes then I yawned. My hair was a mess and my uniform was sticking to my skin.

I felt like crap.

My alarm on my phone went off again. I began singing along as I swung my bathroom door open, took off my uniform, and showered.

"Shirahoshi! You have forty five more minutes until school begins, please hurry." One of my maids said as she opened the bathroom door to set down my clean school uniform.

"Yes, I will be ready right away." I replied.

I sighed, I didn't want to go to school. I just wanted to think about Decken sensei. I still didn't get what he meant by those words.

"Oh, Shirahoshi, you have mail! I think it's from a friend." My butler handed me the letter.

I was so surprised that someone sent me an actual letter! I barely get any of these anymore.

I opened it up right away and began reading it while I was eating my eggs and toast.

_Dear Shirahoshi, _

_ I can't stop thinking about you. Please be my beloved wife._

_~Decken sensei_

That is all it said. I looked on the back. Nothing.

"He surely doesn't mean it, right dad?" I showed him the letter and he was shocked.

"Who did you get this letter from?" My father asked.

"Oh, it was from my sensei." I replied.

"What?! He surely has to be kidding, you're only 14! He's-how old is he?"

"I think he's in his twenties?"

"In his twenties?!" My father grew pale.

"This man has got to be kidding." My father snapped out of his shocked state.

"Shirahoshi, you're staying home today, if you see this Decken guy, do not go anywhere near him, okay?"

I nodded in response.

What was happening, why is my father so angry?

* * *

Boy was I naïve back then. I didn't know what all the commotion was about because I simply thought that it was normal for a man in his twenties to like a fourteen year old girl.

* * *

_A/N: _I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to stop that chapter there because I was too lazy to finish it. . I'll do a part 2 to Shirahoshi's chapters~ Maybe next chapter will be Shirahoshi's chapter part two or Ace's chapter? This chapter was probably extremely confusing, well I'll clear all those confusions with a part two. So please calm your tits. Sorry, I've been watching Jenna Marbles, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, and etc over the past few weeks...

Please excuse all my grammar/spelling errors, I just can't seem to catch them sometimes. I apologize again for not updating ever since Whitebeard's birthday (April 6th) because of school. But yay~ school just ended for me. So maybe I'll update a new chapter everyday? Haha, no one would want that. I'll probably update a new chapter every week or so. Thanks for reading and see ya guys later~!


End file.
